Tokio Hotel: Sk8er Boi
by BiersackObsession
Summary: A Tokio Hotel fanfic. emily left tom but took a part of his heart with her since then he has never been the same. can he find her and get it back? and what's with that song line?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I got the idea from listening to sk8er boi by avril lavigne. It's about tom kaulitz daaaa REVIEW!!!**

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._

*flashback*

"I'm sorry tom I just need more of a man."

"But Emily," the boy pleaded, "I'm in a band, I can change, I'm a man."

"I'm sorry but my mind's already made up."

The girl turned on her heals and walked away, never turning back.

*end flashback*

That was 5 years ago and the now 19 year old Emily only ever say tom when he was on TV.

_Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV._

' I gave him up,' she thought, 'it was my mistake, I guess I just couldn't wait for him to grow up.'

Emily lived with Harriet her fiancé, and studied law at the university.

She didn't really love Harriet, well not as much as she loved tom, but he was as good as she could get and she wasn't about to make the same mistake.

"We have to go a thousand oceans wide," Emily sang under her breath as she cleaned the house or more like an apartment she lived in with Harriet.

How she longed to just see him again, say she was sorry. Maybe they could be friends. Who knew?

Yeah right. She would probable never see him again now that he is so famous. Even if she did, she beat he wouldn't forgive her. Let alone remember her. He probable had a million girls after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's pov

It was one of our last concerts in America and I was playing a song that didn't take much thought. I scanned my eyes over the screaming girls. Wow there must be at least 2000 in the crowd. This venue was massive and for once I just wasn't interested.

"We have to go a thousand oceans wide," bill sang into the microphone. Omg I hate this song. I don't have the faintest idea why though. I mean I know that it gets annoying hearing the same songs over and over again but I just can't stand this one. Especially not this line, it's so weird.

Bill said goodnight to the crowd, while they screamed for an encore but I just walked straight off the stage not even seeing if the guys wanted to do another song or not. The rest of the band came off the stage a few minutes later.

"What was that?" bill asked when he saw me.

"What," I asked

. "You just walked straight off stage and didn't even say goodnight!" he yelled.

"So what, who cares?"

"I do," he fought back, "be nice to your fans."

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mine" I said back just wanting to stop the argument.

Bill's eyes immediately turned to worry. "Are you okay tomi?"

"I'm fine; I'm going back to the hotel."

"What about the party," Georg asked.

"Go with out me I'm not in the mood,"

Omg what is wrong with me? I mean it's just this one song! This one song that I can't stand, not one bit. We have to go a thousand oceans wide, what is it about that line? Well we have travelled a lot recently maybe I'm just home sick? I must miss Germany, or someone in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's pov

I was in bed when Harriet came home from the pub drunk as usual. "Give us a kiss," he said lying on top of me, squishing me under his huge body. "No, you're squishing me," I pushed him off the bed. "Hey don't be a bitch," he yelled slapping me across the face.

I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I grabbed my keys and purse jumped in my car and drove to Kayla my old friend's house down the block.

Bill's pov

I could feel tom's pain. He was hurting. Had been for ages. That's why he always had all these one night stands, he had once told me.

When we go back to Germany I think I'm going to have to talk to Emily. Maybe I could put them back together. Become match maker bill. Haha, nice. That girl was always a mystery to me. She said she loved tom but she didn't want to be with him because her friends didn't like his baggy clothes. His whole style and that he wasn't popular enough to date her.

_All of her friends _

_Stuck up there nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said cya later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

Lots of people don't like my style but I don't care. I guess she really wanted to be popular even if she had to leave tom for it. Pity for her tom's the famous one now, the popular one. The one that's still missing a piece of his heart because she took it when she left and hasn't given it back.

_He was a sk8er boi _

_She said cya later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_To show her pretty face what he's worth_

**A/n that's all I have for now tell me what you think! Sorry if lyrics were incorrect I typed them myself.**

**(Jam's out to first date by blink 182)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tom's pov_

We walked out of the hotel going for the limo that would take us to the airport where we're catching a plane back to Germany. Fans were everywhere screaming at us.

Bill sing to me.

Tom sleep with me.

Georg can I have some of your hair?

Gustav will you marry me?

'I'm so sick of it. Don't they have a life instead of shouting at us?' I thought angrily, and bill looked at me suspiciously.

"We need the fans Tom," he told me, "even if they are crazy." I had heard this all before and I know he feels what I am feeling, he also knows that I wi8ll tell him if I want to talk about it.

The plane ride was calm, everyone kept to themselves a lot only talking occasionally when needed and I like the peace, it gave me a chance to think.

When I get home I know what I'm going to do. Fine Emily, even though she probable has a guy in her life I could still make things right. I should have tried harder to get her back and even just being her friend or less just apologizing was good enough for me now.

People don't understand. Just because I'm famous doesn't mean that I don't have a heart. I still regret things and until I make things right with Emily I know I can't go on being happy or sleeping well at night. I know bill understands and won't mind me taking time off the band for a while as I sort things out. So now it's up to me.

**A/n sorry so short next chapter is longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Emily's pov_

I am staying at my friend Kayla's for now. I'm breaking off the engagement with Harriet, it just can't happen. I know I don't love him anymore or ever, it isn't true love and I can't marry someone I don't truly love. I am moving out my stuff this week and moving into an apartment but first I need to get the money.

I turned on the TV t watch the news when tom came on screen.

TV- on a new note Tokio hotel is back in town after a long tour that was on and off for about 3 years. They are home to record a new album which should come out late next year.

They're back in town, maybe this is my chance to see tom again. I could give Simone a call, I am sure I have her number somewhere? And she could give me tom's number or tell him I was hoping to see him again.

"Emily," Kayla called me, "Harriet is at the door."

Wow I didn't even hear the doorbell ring. I walked to the door to see Harriet on his knees.

"Please don't leave me baby," he begged, "I can change, I can be more of a man, I am a man."

Sounds just like what tom said to me when I left him and made the biggest mistake of my life.

_*flashback*_

"I'm sorry tom I just need more of a man."

"But Emily," the boy pleaded, "I'm in a band, I can change, I'm a man."

"I'm sorry but my mind's already made up."

_*end flashback*_

I left him because my friends didn't think he was cool enough, they didn't like his baggy clothes.

_All of her friends _

_Stuck up there nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said cya later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

"I'm sorry," I told Harriet, "it's me. I just don't love you anymore and you can't change yourself so I can. It just won't work. It's personal." I then closed the door on his face.

There goes another one of my relationships down the drain. Maybe I'm just not meant to have a man in my life?

I turned my attention back to the TV and sat down on the couch next to Kayla. Tokio Hotel was still the subject. They were speaking about the last concert in a week and the last signing in a few days.

"you know what?" Kayla asked, "Since you know Tom, we can go to the signing and Tom will see you and look into your eyes and fall in love and then we will hang out with the guys and Bill will see that he loves me and we will all live happily ever after."

Ha, I laughed, I was that would happen.

**A/n plz review!!! Just put up new story go read it!!!**


	6. Authors Note:

**Authors note:**

This story is now on hiatus for awhile because I have lost my inspiration.

It will be started again later ounce I have finished other stories.

Thanks for reading!

I'll tell you when it is starting again.

Love,

***tokiohotel_twilight_luver***


End file.
